Demon Child
by YamiSionnach
Summary: A look behind RED Pyro's mask. I do not own TF2 and claim no profit.


Essay writing is a bitch; I needed a break even if I can't type after writing and re-writing…

Random info section, I suck at TF2, I never made a kill and played nearly every class once without luck… And everyone I ended up playing with quit a week after I started… I felt it was necessary to state as such.

I still love TF2 and the class personalities; so here is my very weak and possibly awful attempt at writing about the Pyro. I love the Pyro!

There shall be accents here since I think it's fun to do; I can do a non-accent version on request.

So, my Pyro is a red head as he is the RED Pyro; he is scarred, I like scars; he has a Mohawk, cause they are cool; and he's got purple eyes dammit 'cause crazy people have purple eyes. And hey, purple eyes are actually a natural occurrence in humans; it's just rare.

Oh, and the highest concentration of purple eyed people is near Japan so he's Japanese and because he uses Ryu's Hadouken.

On with the show!

(Line Break)

EDIT: Non- accent version. Should be easier to read now.

(Line Break)

Demon Child

(Line Break)

A line of muffled, maniacal laughter filled the compound as a poor Scout screamed in agony begging for someone to put him out of his misery. A soft yell came as the enemy Pyro was happy to oblige; a burst of air launched the Scout into the open area of the arena where his brain painted the ground in pretty red. Pyro sang behind his mask, an indecipherable chain of sounds that sounded melodic as he skipped off to spy check his "friends" at the point. Scout came soon after the re-spawn trying to catch his murderer off guard but Pyro just smiled from behind his mask and killed him again.

'The Scout never learns.' Pyro sang his own praises and fried all that threated his teammates; insanity wasn't an excuse to let anyone die in his book. Having the Sniper accidentally soak you with his own Jarate was though, the Pyro muttered softly again recalling the event where he and the BLU Pyro got together and owned everyone. They'd re-spawn so all was good; until the BLU tried to burn him too.

Pyro sighed softly, just when he thought he made a friend it blew up in his face; everything went up in flames with him around. Suddenly the cease fire was called, doing a mental count that didn't make sense to Pyro, there was at least five minutes left. He was never wrong, Pyro used the sun to keep track of time and it said there was still four minutes on the clock. Pyro waited a bit, expecting a Spy to sneak up on him or a Scout to try to get the jump on him.

The nagging feeling that something was off stuck with the Pyro until the "time" ran out and then it hit him, there hadn't been any noise for quite some time. Testing a theory Pyro set his flamethrower ablaze but could not hear the hiss of gas or the roar of fire. It finally happened; his mask finally got his ears infected and all swollen and made him deaf. Pyro groaned low in his throat and trotted back to base; a quick snap in time later and he was on company grounds in the only barracks around.

BLU shared the building with RED, staying in their own designated areas as dictated by Administration. The walls were even painted to remind the teams which areas were which, Pyro jogged past the loud Solider and Scout to the end of a shockingly long hallway to his room at the very end. A little orange flame adorned his door warning all that this was his room; he knew he was childish but it was better than a booby-trap. Pyro laughed, the first Scout had burned well.

After carefully placing his flamethrower on the desk Pyro began the very foreign task of undressing from his flame-retardant suit. It was never felt safe around here so he never really undressed, maybe a minute or so to rinse the day's sweat off his skin but that was only in the middle of the night when Sniper was the only one possibly awake. Pyro thought of home as he unzipped the heavy lined suit; the warmth of his sand garden after baking in the sun all day and the refreshing sound of water running through the rocks.

Pyro examined his skin in the mirror that came with his room, pink and white scars marring his skin from his early years playing with fire. Gloves joining the suit revealing the grill brand across his palms, Pyro was never ashamed of his body. The thinness of his body never bothered him and the marring scars were his tattoos, nostalgia of the past but how do you show this to others without being called insane? Pyro adjusted his boxers trying to peel the cotton from his skin, the day had been hotter than usual and it was showing.

Bare feet oddly devoid of markings lead him to the small closet where all his materials were kept, ammo and flares being one and ear medication and salve being another. Medic had not been told of the persistent ear infections nor the medicated drops that Pyro was supposed to use, there was nearly no reason. Placing the ear care items on his bed did Pyro finally pull off his mask; he shook his red hair free before running his hand through it and fluffing.

Staring in the mirror he noted his Mohawk getting long and how it needed cut; Pyro flashed a decidedly evil smile at himself to check his teeth. Fangs and all gleaming white, Pyro loved keeping his teeth clean and took time every day to do a full hygiene check. Checking was a personal achievement, he checked everything before going out to fight and check on the field. Sighing again Pyro got comfortable on his bed and began the painful and tedious task of ear care.

First the medical cocktail of antibiotics and a mix of pain killers to reduce the swelling, the cold liquid made his ears ring with the small side-effect of really needing to light something on fire. Applying the same to the other ear Pyro mused on picking up smoking but decided against it, he had hid lighter. Shaking his head to disperse the liquid momentarily Pyro stood to search for his lighter, it wasn't in his suit and not resting by his gun.

'Where is that lighter?' Pyro was surprised with himself, the metal lighter that had survived nearly twenty years in his hands was never far from him and now he couldn't find it at all. He shook his head softly and decided to finish fixing his ear before running off to find the small metal friend; a quick cotton swab cleaning revealed an actual infection and caused quite a bit of sting. Pyro sighed softly applying another series of drops to his ears, breathing a sigh of relief as the faint sound of water hit his ears.

'Well that's better; I should take better care of my ears.' Pyro did a mirror check making double sure that nothing else was infected and there weren't any injuries; no one knew that Pyro didn't feel pain like others did. Even BLU Pyro felt pain like normal but just held it in well, RED Pyro just couldn't feel it. Stepping out of his room and checking for others he thought about that, how the scars covering his skin numbed him over time to pain but made him sensitive to touch. Pyro frowned, the damned Scout was always getting too close and hitting him with that bat, it didn't hurt but the cold metal through his suit felt far too good.

His doctor back home describe it as a misunderstanding in the brain, the pain receptors sending a signal to other sections with only a cluster of the nerves making it to their intended destination. It didn't bother him much, it made his job that much easier and burning that much more fun; not being able to feel the heat was nice. With bare feet soaking up the cold tile of the hallway Pyro walked silently through the base trying to retrace his steps, making note of the things that littered the hallway. Something was moved, a can of Bonk! By the sound of it and Pyro turned with the discarded pipe Engineer had lying around.

"Hold your horses… Pyro?"

"What is it too you Scout?" Pyro snarled at the BLU Scot that dared to enter RED space; his hands tightened around the pipe he donned as a weapon. For a moment the man seriously considered violating his contract and killing the young Bostonian, getting that cocky mouth and ridiculous hit-and-run tactic out of his hair for a month or so. The Scout in question was quiet now, breathing at a steady pace and holding out his hands as if to show no threat. A glint of metal glinting in the BLU's hand caught the light obsessed eye.

"What is that?"

"Damn Pyro, didn't know you are Asian; or that you are man."

"That my lighter?" Pyro didn't want to play with this Scout; he wanted to head back to his room and burn incenses and light a few candles. Then proceed to burn items and then toss them out the window to avoid lighting his room on fire. He didn't have any matches either, just his lighter.

"Oh, yeah, came to return it to you." Pyro lowered his weapon slowly, sneaking forward just enough to take his lighter from the other's hand; flicking the top open and checking the flame showed it was working.

"Thank you Scout, now get outa before I have to make you."

"Oh come on Pyro, you finally show your face and then send me off; is wicked cold."

"Too bad." Pyro had said his last word, stalking off away from the Scout prepared for a quiet night with his metal friend and lights they made together. That was until half-way down the hallway Pyro could hear the Scout following him; at least the ear treatment had worked quickly meaning he didn't need another round of the drops.

"Go away Scout…"

"Your eyes always been purple?"

"Yes Scout now leave."

"They ah pretty, like gems oh somethin'."

"Thank you again Scout, leave."

"Where you from?"

"Why so curious Scout, it's not like you are my friend."

"I just figured I'd get to know the guy that kicks my ass on a daily basis." At those words the Pyro turned sharply and pushed his arm into the Scout's chest, pinning him against the wall; blunt nails bit into his skin but it didn't bother him.

"Listen he Scout, I am RED Pyro and you are BRU Scout; we do not speak outside the battle field. You do not need to know anything about me." Scout showed defiance in his shockingly blue eyes and the Pyro pressed harder against the thin chest; Pyro could crush the boy if he needed to.

"Sorry then man, I'll leave." Pyro let his arm fall to his side and turned from the Scout; clutching the lighter in his hand before walking down back to his room.

"Ten go Scout, I may not have killed you but that does not mean that my teammates will not." Scout stood watching for a moment before heading back to his own room on the other side of the building, just to fool Pyro. He turned back after hearing the door slam and silently crept down the hall; waiting every few steps to be sure he hadn't been caught.

Pyro settled heavily against his bed, only remotely aware he was still holding the pipe. His other hand flicking the lighter open and shut in single second increments. That Scout was rubbing him the wrong way, his actions and mannerisms inconsistent with the boy he fought on the field. Pyro thought it could be the Spy in disguise but that wouldn't make sense so the thought flew away, besides Spies didn't burn well. They flared a bit and then went out, like a bug. The Scouts burned well, flaring for a good long time before keeling over dead or being put out.

The evil grin was back as Pyro thought about burning the Scout, pinning him in their compound and burning him over and over again. He'd put the Scout out just to watch those blue eyes widen in pain knowing what was coming next; the lighter flared to life bathing the dark room with a red glow. Pyro stared into the roaring red flame, listening to the hissing roar as the nostalgia of home came to mind.

Pyro remembered being a small boy on a burning island, the sky stained red even at night from the factories. Glowing in the day time as the factories hummed to life staining all who lived there with sickly skin and thin bellies. Pyro had long since forgotten his name, only knowing himself as the 'devil' of the island; he loved fire so much he burned everything in sight. Red hair and purple eyes scarred those around him; the fire obsession was strictly a formality after his looks set in.

Sharp teeth and pointed ears, he might as well have been a devil; Pyro sighed softly sinking back into a place he hadn't been in years. He was never ashamed of his looks but it was hard to stay that way; the suit made all that easier. The team could assume what they wished about him but now some dumb BLU Scout knew exactly what he locked like; speaking of the Scout. Pyro knew full well that Scout was waiting outside his door; he was very tempted to scare the boy straight with a good burn mark from his flamethrower. But he had something else in mind.

"Scout, I know you are out there; get in here." The door creaked open softly and a cocky grin of straight teeth was flashed his way, Pyro noticed just now that the Scout was without his hat.

"Hey there brother, change ya mind?"

"No, just do not want the team to find you." Pyro shifted farther back on his bed, flicking the lighter shut to turn on the small lamp on his bedside table; Scout crossed the room a few quick strides and hopped onto the bed. The weight shift was nothing to the bed, it was almost new since Pyro took his time to restore failing springs and old foam. He checked everything and seeing Scout lean over softly and reveal a scar that could only be hours old was all he needed to be sure this was no Spy.

"What cha starin' at Pyro?"

"The burn, the one from a day ago." Scout twisted softly around to catch a glimpse of the scar Pyro was referring to, his fingers ran over it softly in a questioning way.

"Hmm, didn't notice that one. But I remember, I was tryin' to get you from behind and you turned faster than I thought possible. Got me in those last seconds; you ah pretty good out there Pyro."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Flattery ain't my thing Pyro, I just calls 'em as I sees 'em." Pyro sighed heavily at these words, he was good at burning BLU to the ground and scarring their Scout. What was so good about that? Pyro was shocked by the brief moment of lucidity from his normal insanity; then it came back, the burn scar calling out to him with an eerie voice. Light it up, finish the job…

"Watashi wa kore wa moyasu ai…" Pyro whispered softly while running a finger over the bright red and slightly shiny scar on Scout's back; Scout shivered under the touch and moved away from it. Pyro did not pursue Scout but stared sadly at the place where his fingers still hung in the air.

"What the hell man, that's wicked weird."

"The burn is beautiful."

"You gots a weird thing for burns Pyro." Pyro beamed evilly as he touched a burn across his face, the one closest to his eye and traced it down to the connecting one on his chest.

"Burns are my rife; each one a story on their owner."

"So what about yours, what should they tell me?"

"I'm dangerous, violent…" Pyro reached out to seize the closest part of the Scout he could reach, that being the younger male's wrist and pulled him nearly flush against his side. A dark gleam passed in Pyro's eyes and his lighter found its way open and just an inch away with its flame from the boy's cheek. "…And insane."

The Scout flinched as much as he could from the red flame but was soon pinned by Pyro, the flame close enough to his face that the skin was beginning to turn red. Pyro grinned softly, eyes squinting closed as excitement forced his smile wider and wider until it was truly deranged. Hearing that shallow breath and watching the sweat run down the Scout's temple far more entertaining than lighting the random items alight.

"Are you scared Scout?" Pyro leaned in close, whispering directly into the boy's ear taking in the terrified gasp that he pulled from that throat. The lighter was moved in slowly and pulled away when the smallest bit of steam rose of the sweat slick skin only to dip back in and repeat the action.

"Plea…Please stop…" The grin did not diminish but somehow it became something else as the pleading meet Pyro's ears; the lighter snapped shut and Pyro forced the Scout to look at him.

"Listen Scout, this heartbeat. Your heartbeat. It's never like this on the field; I fink you like this." Pyro hissed these words, flicking the lighter open and applying the flam directly to the boy's shoulder; loving the cry of pain that faded into a whimper. Pyro felt the body under him radiate warmth, this Scout wasn't afraid of being burned, he was enjoying it. Pyro let his grin change again, taking on a softer feel and pressed his hand firmly against the Scout's forehead and kept him from flinching.

The sickening yet wonderful smell of burning flesh filled the room, making Pyro's mouth water as if a steak was placed before him and he hadn't eaten for weeks. Scout burned so well. This BLU Scout was special almost, he smoldered with hyperactivity and it burst into a rolling fire with just the right stimulation. A prod, a breath of air, or just an extra spark sent this one in particular into a tizzy of motion.

"Pyro… don… don't stop…" But Scout's request was denied, the fire going out with a single blow from the Pyro. He wanted the boy to understand something; something along the lines of 'fire is a cruel mistress' but not that specifically.

"See, was that wasn't so hard. Now I'm gonna give you a choice, leave or suffer." The Scout finally an item akin to a brain and attempted to escape which Pyro granted; cocking a fine eyebrow as the boy paused at the door.

"I like bein' burned; my scars could have told cha that."

"Maybe you will show me someday boy; but for now get back to your team before I change my mind." The tone left no room for argument and the boy took off with the same speed he showed on the field; Pyro shook his head and stood then closed his door. The lighter flickering to life with the last of the lighter fluid, a fanged grin was illuminated just as the last of the fluid was gone.


End file.
